Eu Vai Tomarr Os Cidades!
by Trixie Ray
Summary: Como derrotar o Füher Voldemortus? OOC. parody/humor


**Agorra Eu Vai Tomarr Os Cidades**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Foco: **Golden Trio

**Genre: **Humor/ Parody

**Rated K+**

**Summary:** Como derrotar o Füher Voldemortus?

**Disclaimer:** Só o plot é meu.

* * *

- Vamos! A gente tem que ir logo pra Hogsmeade! Harry! Ronaldo! Acordem! A batalha já está começando!

- Cala a boca, Hermione! Deixa a gente dormir! Hoje é sábado...

- Não me mande calar a boca Ronaldo! _Wingardium leviosa!_ - Hermione apontou a varinha pra Rony e ele começou a flutuar em cima da cama.

- Me coloca no chão Hermione!

- Você está com medo de voar? - Hermione riu e tirou o encantamento, fazendo com que Rony caísse no chão ao lado da cama.

Enquanto Rony gemia de dor por ter batido as costas, Harry ria tanto que até começou a chorar.

- Eu vou sair, vocês vão se vestir! Vou estar esperando na Sala Comunal! Rápido, hein?

* * *

- Pronto Hermione... Nós estamos prontos agora...

- zZzZzzZ

- Hermione?

- Herms?

- Ahn? Ah! Ate que enfim! Que horas são?... Já são duas da tarde! O Füher Voldemortus deve estar massacrando todo mundo lá em Hogsmeade!

- Ah não! Rony, eu disse para nós sermos mais rápidos.

- Vamos logo então! Eu ainda quero almoçar...

- O quê? Almoçar? Mas...

- Nada de "mas" Herms, você sempre manda a gente se alimentar bem... Agora vamos para a cozinha pegar alguma coisa com o Dobby, eu estou faminto, Harry!

* * *

- Blérgh!

- Ah Ronaldo! Você tinha que arrotar não é? Que nojo!... Por Merlim! Já são três horas da tarde! Vamos logo, meninos!

- Você não acha que ela está se parecendo cada dia mais com a professora Minervus?

- Ronaldo! Eu consigo te ouvir!

- Relaxa Herms, Rony... Cala a boca. Vamos logo... Pobre Velho Bumblemore, imagina como a luta está!

* * *

- Velho Bumblemore! Ah! Você não está parecendo nada bem... Você parece tão... Velho!

- Obrigado Ronaldo. A batalha está bem difícil crianças. O Füher Voldemortus chamou reforços do outro mundo! Sabem o que isso significa? Significa que agora o clã dos Malfoys está completo e...

- Acalme-se Velho Bumblemore, você sabe que o seu coração não agüenta mais tanto estresse. Por que você não toma os seus remédios?

- Ah! Meus remédios! Obrigado professora Minervus, eu tinha me esquecido, estou ficando muito esclerosado, acho que é a idade.

- Mas... O clã Malfoy está aqui? Como vamos fazer, Velho Bumblemore?

- Acalme-se Harry, por que você não pergunta para o Aluado o que devemos fazer? Não estou me sentindo muito bem. Acho que vou me deitar um pou...

- Ih! Acho que chegou a hora do Velho Bumblemore. Vamos Harry, vamos Ronaldo. Fique aí com ele, professora Minervus. Onde será que está o Aluado?

- Aluado!?

- Lupus!?

- Aqui meninos! Aquii...

- Lupus cuidado!

- Ahn?

- _Avedre Kedevre! Avedre Kedrevrre! Avadre Kedevrre!_ Drouga! No consegue falarr a feitiço cerrto!

- Venha Lupus! Vamos fugir do Voldemortus!

- Ah! Obrigado crianças! Vocês me salvaram! Agora vocês têm um pedido!

- Um pedido pra cada um, não é?

- Não, Ronaldo! Não seja ganancioso! Um pedido para todos! E não adianta pedir mais pedido, hein!?

- Tudo bem! Eu quero...

- Ronaldo! Espera! Vamos discutir e ver o que é melhor para pedir! Afinal, só temos um pedido!

- Eu-quero-saber-o-que-eu-tenho-que-fazer-para-trazer-meus-pais-de-volta!

- Harry!

- Isso é magia negra Harry... Você tem certeza de que quer saber como fazer isso?

- Hm... Na verdade não. Tudo bem, eu quero...

- Espera aí, você já fez o seu pedido. Somente um. Tchau crianças!

- Aluado! Não desaparece... Droga Harry! Eu falei pra gente discutir antes o que pedir! Você só pensa nesses seus pais mortos idiotas! Agora não sabemos o que fazer para vencer a guerra!

- Não fala assim dos meus pais Hermione! Sua sangue-sujo idota!

- Oh-ow Harry...

- Sangue-Sujo? Você vai se arrepender Harry Jamus Potter! _Sectum..._

- Não! Você não pode fazer isso Hermione! Ele é o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu! Você não pode simplesmente matá-lo! Principalmente porque ele é o único que pode matar o Füher Voldemortus!

- Tudo bem Ronaldo, você está certo... Mas pode ter certeza Harry que se você sobreviver, e eu também, você vai se ver comigo!

- Tá, tá, tanto faz... Vamos para a batalha, vai ser fácil matar o Voldemortus, ele não consegue falar os feitiços direito... Esse é o meu plano, Hermione: você cuida do clã dos Malfoys. Ronaldo: você cuida de todo resto. Eu... Eu me viro com o Voldemortus!

* * *

A batalha começou quando o Trio Dourado começou a lutar. Harry tentava sempre evitar o Füher Voldemortus. Hermione acabou com o clã dos Malfoys em cinco minutos, depois de Abraxas ter quebrado a sua unha. Como Rony estava com dificuldades com o resto, Hermione o ajudou, ainda movida pela fúria da unha quebrada.

Todos pararam quando o Füher Voldemortus finalmente encontrou Harry.

* * *

- Você vai morrer Voldemortus!

- No! Eu vou viverr! Eu vai tomarr os cidades! Eu vai tomarr a mundo!

- Não! Você vai morrer! Você é louco! Eu vou te matar!

- Ha! _Avedre... Evedre..._ Ah! Se eu vai morrerr você também vai! Assim que eu morrerr minhas representantes vão aparrecer!

- _Avadra Kedavra!_ Eu consegui! Eu consegui matar o Voldemortus!

- Ehr.. Harry.. eu acho que é melhor você se virar...

- O quê? O quê! Ah meu Merlim! É um basilisco gigante!

- Eu não me preocuparia com ele... Tem mais quinze dragões vindo! Harry se concentre no basilisco, eu me viro com os dragões... O que é aquilo?

- São sapos de chocolate! Mlihares! Uns quinze mil eu acho... Oh meu Merlim! Esse é o meu sonho se tornando realidade! Tudo bem, não se preocupem, eu comerei todos eles! Boa sorte, Harry! Boa sorte, Hermione! Aqui vou eu!

**:.: Fin :.:**

* * *

**N/A:** Bom, eu sei... Eu acabei com HP... Mas eu tinha que escrever isso! Um dia eu estava feliz e sorridente fazendo umas notas pra uma fic e meu amigo pegou meu caderno - do nada - e escreveu: 1 basilisco domado por hp, 15 dragões domados por hg e 15 mil sapos de chocolate domados por rw!

Eu tive que usar essas notas ú.ú

E bom, eu sei que o plot não tem o **menor** sentido xD Mas, fazer o quê?

Bea~!

(editada no dia: 10/12/2009)


End file.
